El viaje de los hermanos: La brillante luna y El incandescente sol
by Kin no Blade
Summary: El cumpleaños No.10 de Ash por fin ha llegado y no solo su aventura pokémon dará inicio, sino que su hermano mayor lo estará acompañando como lo había prometido, pero que sucede cuando hay un cambio en sus planes y tiene que ir junto con su hermano a otra región… "Alola y que disfruten de esta nueva región"


**[Un trato y una nueva aventura]**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el hermoso Pueblo Paleta y en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak se encontraba el profesor junto con uno de sus mejores ayudantes así como hijo de una amiga suya, ambos se encontraban en un inventario de las cosas que había y faltaban en lo que era el centro de investigación del profesor con respecto al tema general de los pokémon.

Un joven de 12 años de un cabello negro alborotado en puntas que tenía una tez morena y unos ojos negros como su cabello, su rostro tenía facciones salvajes pase a lo normal de su rostro que chocaba con el de su hermano menor. Una playera blanca debajo de un chaleco negro con los finales de oro y un pantalón de mezclilla, esa era su vestimenta regular de todos los días salvo para ciertos eventos.

También estaba un hombre de una edad avanzada que tenía un canoso cabello arreglado y que tenía una piel bronceada por sus años trabajando con el fuerte sol y sus ojos avellanas mostraban su seriedad, su rostro maduro demostraba la cantidad de experiencia que tenía con el paso de los años. Una camiseta blanca debajo de una bata de profesor así como un pantalón vaquero era esa su vestimenta.

– AL parecer Ash llego tarde como pensábamos – Comento el Prof. Oak mientras anotaba cosas en sus hojas – Ese chico realmente no parece tener nada de responsabilidad, de verdad desearía que tuviera un poco de la responsabilidad que tienes, Godou – El octogenario hombre soltó un suspiro cuando comento tales palabras.

– Satoshi siempre ha sido así después de todo – Comento Godou con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada por el comentario hacía su hermano menor – Cuando me levante seguía durmiendo como un Slakoth y para el colmo de los colmos, parecía que un Snorlax le había atacado con _Bostezo_ – Comento un poco divertido el joven de negros cabello al octogenario hombre para quien trabajaba – Aunque ciertamente me gustaría que aprendiera un poco de responsabilidad o cosas del mudo pokémon, pero no hay ninguna escuela especializada en eso en Kanto.

Samuel al escuchar esas palabras se quedó pensativo un momento. Ciertamente era verdad que Kanto comparada con otras Regiones no tenía escuelas para futuros entrenadores, pero muchos de los entrenadores de Kanto resultaban estar más capacitados en la aventura pokémon que otros entrenadores por moverse con instinto y no por medio de palabras escritas en un libro y aunque eso no siempre era buena, Oak tenía una idea que podría ayudar tanto a Ash como a Godou.

– Tengo un hermano que vive en la Región de Alola – Godou cuando escucho las palabras del profeso volteo a verlo – Él es el directo de la mejor academia pokémon de todas las regiones y creo que es una buena idea que Satoshi vaya a dicha academia, así no solo podrá obtener un poco de responsabilidad sino que aprenderá del mundo pokémon – Informo el Prof. Oak a Godou una idea que le pareció sumamente buena.

– Ciertamente es una gran idea, pero hace dos años le prometí a Satoshi que lo acompañaría en su viaje pokémon por Kanto cuando cumpliera los 10 años y tuviera a su inicial – Comento el joven entrenador con una sonrisa algo forzada, entonces el Prof. Oak sonrió con suavidad.

– Pero acaso Ash no rompió su parte del trato cuando no vino por su pokémon inicial – Comento el Prof. Oak tratando de que Godou considerara la idea de que Ash fuera a una academia con tal de que obtuviera el termino de responsabilidad en su diccionario, aunque siempre había formas de que Oak convenciera al joven ayudante que conocía desde que era muy pequeño.

– Incluso si dijera eso, ese niño con la astucia de un zorro comentaría algo como "No llegue tarde sino que ya tengo a mi Pikachu que me regalaste y ese era mi inicial, así que cumple tu promesa conmigo y debes de acompañarme" – Godou conocía muy bien a su hermano y desde que se llevaba bien con las demoniacas mujeres con astutas sonrisas, el niño ha estado usando técnicas psicológicas muy avanzadas para su edad – Y luego está la mirada de Poochyena abandonado que me termina por convencer.

– Pero premiarlo por siempre romper sus promesas no es bueno – Comento Samuel observando a su ayudante – Dile que no lo acompañaras por romper una promesa, pero si quiere que lo acompañes en su viaje en Kanto, él deberá de ir a la Región de Alola para aprender sobre responsabilidad y el cuidado de los pokémon – Godou se quedó pensando en las palabras del Prof. Oak y el mismo profesor sonrió como una serpiente cuando Godou estaba a punto de morder su cebo – Tú también deberías ir – Godou observo sorprendido al profesor cuando dijo esas palabras – Hay muchas cosas en Alola que mi hermanito dice son increíbles pero nunca me ha dejado ver uno en persona, cosas llamadas "formas Alola" o algo así – Godou observo al octogenario hombre quien conocía a su ayudante y sabía que su curiosidad era algo que no podía controlar.

* * *

 _EN LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM_

Ya eran las 12 en punto cuando Godou termino de ayudar al Prof. Oak y de tener la batalla pokémon que le había prometido Gary hace un año, su victoria fue contundente más el niño no se desanimó y decidió entrenar para poder superar a quien era su modelo a seguir, entonces Godou camino del laboratorio hasta su hogar.

Una sencilla casa de dos pisos de color blanco con el techo de un color rojo y con un hermoso jardín lleno de bellas flores, entonces el joven entro y al abrir la puerta de su casa logro observar a las dos personas que vivían en la casa aparte de él.

Una hermosa dama que aparentaba estar en sus 24 años pase a que tenía una mayor edad, tenía un cabello castaño largo atado con una cola de caballo con solo dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, su piel blanca y castaños ojos, un rostro femenino e inocente que le hacía parecer una adolescente con un encanto maduro, su ropa era una playera durazno que resaltaba su generoso busto copa E y su delgada cintura como sus anchas caderas perfectas para el parto (demostrado cuando dio a luz a él y a Ash), una falda verde protegían sus largas piernas, ella era Delia Ketchum.

Sentado a un lado se encontraba un niño de 10 años de un cabello alborotado negro como el de un Saiyajin con una tez morena y unos ojos avellanas, aunque algo curioso del niño eran unas z en sus mejillas, el chico tenía un rostro inocente que la verdad no quedaba en lo absoluto con su género pues las facciones finas en vez de ser las de un lindo niño, eran más adecuadas alas de una linda muñeca de fina porcelana, su ropa era una playera negra sin mangas debajo de un chaleco azul con mangas cortas blancas y un pantalón vaquero negro, ese era Ash "Satoshi" Ketchum, hermano menor de Godou.

En las piernas del joven se encontraba un roedor amarillo de tierno aspecto con un cuerpo ligeramente redondeado con cortas extremidades y una larga cola en forma de rayo, donde el inicio es de un color oscuro para luego recuperar su tonalidad amarilla, su cara que era redonda contaba con dos largas orejas apuntando al cielo con el final de un color negro, en sus majillas unas esferas rojas y sus brillantes orbes marrones, esa pequeña criatura era un Pikachu.

Ash volteo a ver la puerta de su hogar y sus ojos brillaron con felicidad, aunque si una persona viera eso, uno podría pensar que en vez de una mirada de un hermano menor feliz de ver a su hermano mayor, parecía la mirada de una princesa viendo entrar a su hogar a su príncipe tras una guerra.

Ash movió con delicados movimientos a su compañero pokémon y se levantó para correr a abrazar a su hermano mayor, donde Godou devolvió el abrazo con poca energía.

– Veo que por fin regresaste, Ash ha estado como loco esperándote para que salgan de viaje – La armoniosa como armoniosa voz de Delia resonó en los oídos de Godou cuando también se levantó – Bienvenido – Delia quien había llegado hasta donde su hijo mayos, se agacho un poco y junto sus labios con los de su hijo.

Ash mostro una sonrisa ligeramente frazada mientras se sonrojaba por el cariñoso acto de amor y tabú entre madre e hijo, pues no era una sorpresa para él cuando sus familiares se ponían así de cariñosos el uno con el otro.

Delia era una hermosa mujer soltera que había criado a dos hijos y que nunca busco a otro hombre para que hiciera de padre, más Godou quien había sido el más serio de los dos hijos había tomado el control de Ash como de la casa en algunas aptitudes, pues a sus 6 años empezó a trabajar en diversos lugares del pueblo hasta llegar a ser un ayudante pagado del Prof. Oak, además de que cuidaba de Ash como de su madre en todo momento.

Un hombre joven que era confiable en toda la palabra así como un Lady Killer por el cual todas las mujeres de Pueblo Paleta peleaban, ese tipo de persona era el hijo mayor de Delia quien había obtenido esas habilidades por si solo sin entrenamiento de nadie, aunque Delia fue la 1ra en caer a los pues de su hijo así como quien logro quedarse con el joven niño a quien había dado luz.

Godou también había aceptado tener dicha relación al estar enamorado de su madre desde que tenía memoria y era por el que ningún hombre podría tocar a su adorada madre sin importar nada de nada, pero dejando atrás el tema de la relación incestuosa entre madre e hijo, es que Godou paso su vista a su hermano mayor con andrógina apariencia.

– Rompiste tu promesa – Cuando esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Ash, el presente observo a otro lado – Nuestra promesa era que te acompañaría en tu viaje si obtenías a tu inicial cuando cumplieras los 10 años, pero debido al hecho de que no te presentaste a tiempo o simplemente, no te presentaste con el Prof. Oak, creo que debería de empezar a dudar acerca de acompañarte en tu viaje – Ash observo a su hermano cuando dijo tales palabras.

– Yo no rompí mi promesa Onii-chan…

– Antes de que digas la excusa que había dicho yo me dirías, el Prof. Oak me dijo una interesante opción y podría pensar olvidar esto como tener nuestro viaje, siempre y cuando cumplas con una cosa – Ash al escuchar esas palabras es que observo a su hermano y con una enorme sonrisa en cara respondió.

– Lo haré – Sin escuchar ni nada, el pequeño niño acepto con rapidez las palabras de su hermano.

– Ni siquiera sabes que estoy por decir y ya aceptaste *suspiro* digno de Satoshi – Comento Godou tras suspirar y dar una irónica sonrisa en su rostro – Prepara tus maletas entonces, la familia ira a Alola para que vayamos a una academia pokémon – Los ojos de Ash como de Delia se abrieron de sorpresa cuando Godou dijo esas palabras.

* * *

 _UN DÍA MÁS TARDE_

En un aeropuerto en una hermosa como gran isla tropical, un avión bajaba a los nuevos visitantes de distintas regiones para pasar tiempo en aquella hermosa como tropical región y bajando por las escaleras se encontraban los 3 miembros de la familia Ketchum.

– Ustedes deben de ser las personas que el Prof. Samuel Oak informo de su llegada – Una voz llamó la atención del grupo y la familia observo al dueño de dicha voz.

Una hermosa mujer de una tez morena oscura cuyo hermoso cabello era de un radiante rubio-rojizo y sus grandes como brillantes ojos verdes eran encantadores, su rostro de facciones finas como las de una modelo famosa le daban una belleza increíble y el maquillaje nada llamativo pero adecuado ayudaba a dar a conocer lo hermosa que era, además de tener un top con ilustración de flores azules que resaltaban su busco copa-B y dejaba expuesta el ombligo, su cintura delgada bajaba hasta ancharse cuando llegaba a la zona de las caderas protegidas por un pareo del mismo ilustrado que el top.

– Mi nombre es Liryca y soy la persona que los llevara a su nuevo hogar como a la academia pokémon de la región de Alola – Se auto presentó la hermosa mujer con una encantadora sonrisa en rostro y con una sonrisa más grande es que dijo – Alola y que disfruten en esta nueva región.

* * *

PALABRAS DEL AUTOR

* * *

Que tal esta nueva y mi 2da serie.

Desde que empecé a leer El héroe, los monstruos y la aventura del escritor KageSekai, no pude detener mi mente de hacer una historia como la suya, pero diferente.

Para los que conozcan el fic que mencione, es una donde Kusanagi Godou del anime Campione! Viaja al mundo pokémon por el poder de una deidad hereje que no se mencionó, pero Godou debe de buscar una forma de volver a su mundo, pero mientras pasa eso, debe de ayudar a dos niñas que empiezan su misión.

En mi caso, me imagine que Godou era el Lady Killer de su anime pero que en vez de ser de otra realidad, este fuera hijo de Delia y hermano mayor de Ash por dos años.

Como pudieron leer arriba en la historia, Godou tiene una relación amorosa con Delia, más no será la única que caerá en sus manos, pues tengo un Harem pensando (Ríe maliciosamente), más no tengo una pareja decidida para Ash (Se queda un poco serio), pero eso lo veré con el tiempo.

Puede que se pregunten el porque no lo pongo como un Crossover y lo dejo solo en la categoría de Pokémon, pues debido al hecho de que no es en sí un Crossover, pues únicamente hay un personaje aparte de Ash que toma la historia principal, pero el personaje es cambiado por completo a OoC por ser del mundo de Campione al de Pokémon, aunque aparecerán otros personajes de otros animes para rellenar la historia.

Otra cosa que me imagino a todo el mundo le dio curiosidad es que Ash tiene una apariencia más delicada y es que soy una de las personas que busca hacer divertida la historia junto con una trama interesante, pero no sé porque quise hacer que Ash tuviera una apariencia de una trap vestida de hombre.

Incluso me encanto y divirtió escribir la forma de Ash con su hermano, pues en vez de parecer un hermano que quiere mucho a su Onii-chan, una princesa que busca la atención de su príncipe me pareció en su momento divertido y la mejor opción e incluso ahora no me lamento.

También advierto que será clasificación M por escenas Lemon más adelante y por temas como la Pokefilia, además de que intentare tomar una historia con un tema no tan infantil dentro de este que es mi universo.

Por cierto, Godou ya viajo por una región y tiene un equipo completo, para aquellos que quieran participar en esta historia, díganme que pokémon me recomiendan para ser el inicial de Godou de esta lista:

Zorua.

Ralts.

Riolu.

Larvitar.

Chimchar.

Chikorita.

Un pokémon creado por mí.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que Arceus los bendiga.


End file.
